


make me wanna drop

by sameboots



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Mutual brojobs or bust, like cunnilingus, soft threesomes, sometimes brienne just has to let her favorite guys be dummies and reap the rewards, sometimes men get competitive about dumb shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameboots/pseuds/sameboots
Summary: For the tumblr prompt: this is so filthy but when brojob universe addam and jaime get into an argument over who is better at oral jaime proposes addam just eat brienne out and she can decide--“So, Addam and I have a bet,” Jaime says hesitantly. “He thinks he’s better at going down on a girl, and I know I’m better, and as you happen to be a girl and are unfailingly, brutally honest…?”“Are you asking me to be a test subject for cunnilingus?” Brienne asks, torn between a touch of horror and a lot of amusement.“Yes?” Jaime says.





	make me wanna drop

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of moving all of my more complete ideas/fics from tumblr over here. Should I create a catch-all story called drabbles or something? Probably. Will I? Probably not. I do what I do.

Brienne is friends with Addam by virtue of them both being Jaime’s best friend (as Jaime insists, a person can have more than one best friend because he does and he said so, so it must be true). They get along well enough, but they don’t really see each other outside of hanging out with Jaime. **  
**

So, the next time she’s at Jaime’s for a pizza and beer night and Jaime mutes the game in the middle of the second quarter, she knows immediately that something’s up. 

“What?” she asks before he gets a chance to say anything. He frowns, pouts really. “Don’t give me that face. You just muted the game, so I _know_ you’re about to say something that’s going to annoy me or worse.”

“I hope it doesn’t,” Addam mumbles, side-eyeing Jaime. “Way to be cool.”

Jaime scowls at him. Brienne looks between them and braces herself for madness. 

“What’s going on?” she asks warily. 

“Okay, just hear me out,” Jaime says. 

Before he has a chance to continue, Addam interrupts with, “Maybe I should do this.” 

“I don’t care who does it, just get it over with,” Brienne says impatiently. 

“So, Addam and I have a bet,” Jaime says hesitantly. “He thinks he’s better at going down on a girl, and I know I’m better, and as you happen to be a girl and are unfailingly, brutally honest…?”

“Are you asking me to be a test subject for cunnilingus?” Brienne asks, torn between a touch of horror and a lot of amusement. 

“Yes?” Jaime says.

Addam grunts in annoyance. “Jaime told me he roped you into the ‘brojob’ arrangement,” he explains, much more reasonably and confidently than Jaime. “I know we don’t know each other as well, but I like going down on women and Jaime won’t stop crowing about how good he is.” He shrugs. “I think we’re cool with each other and the gods know I’m never going to turn down an excuse to one-up Jaime.”

“I can’t decide if I should be flattered or offended,” Brienne says, a little baffled by the business-like nature of Addam’s statements. 

“Jaime said you like directness and no bullshit,” Addam says. “I would like to eat you out. It’s been a while since I’ve had the chance to show off.”

Brienne takes a moment, staring at the both of them, weighing the pros and cons. It doesn’t really seem like there IS a con. 

“Okay.” 

Jaime looks like it’s his birthday and Addam looks a normal level of pleased. 

—

They ultimately agree that it wouldn’t be good testing practice for them to go one after the other. Either Brienne would be warmed up for the second, or she’d be too sated from the former. The plan is that Jaime will give it a go after the game, and Addam can after next week’s game. 

Jaime suggests a scorecard based on pre-set criteria. Brienne threatens not to let him try at all. 

Obviously, she wins, and that’s how she finds herself reclining on Jaime’s bed, cradling him between her thighs as he really does his best work. He may be the most aggravating man she knows, but his inability to shut up seems to have resulted in a beautifully dexterous tongue. 

She’s so, so close when he abruptly pulls back, pressing soft kisses to her inner-thighs. 

“No, no, no.” She moans, trying to drag his mouth back to her clit by her grip on his hair. “So close.” 

His shoulders shake against her legs with barely contained laughter. She bops him with her knee in retaliation as he continues to just kiss and nip her thighs like an asshole. 

“I’m going to let Addam win by default,” she warns him, her body tense with need. 

He lifts his head to look at her, a smug and amused smirk on his wet lips. “No, you won’t. Not once I’m done. You’re far too honest.” 

She’s opening her mouth to answer when his smile somehow becomes even more wicked. He keeps his eyes trained on her as he leans in and flicks his tongue lightly against her clit. 

There’s nothing for it but to let go. He wastes no time, pushing her to climax like he’s struck a match and lit the fuse. She cries out at a neighbor-disturbing volume and arches off the bed, pushing his face against her firmly as the shocks of pleasure shoot through her like fireworks exploding. 

She doesn’t have to look down to know how self-satisfied and victorious he looks. She would resent him, but fuck, he’s good even if he knows it. There’s no chance of anyone accusing him of half-assing his sex game. 

—

If Jaime is a human golden retriever (over the top, enthusiastic and eager to please), then Addam is a cat (cool, calm, and exceedingly disinterested in anyone’s approval). He’s also just as relaxed and easy-going as a cat in a sunbeam. Brienne has no idea whether or not to expect him to slink toward her, all lithe sex, or to just matter-of-factly ask her to remove her pants. 

It’s somewhere in between the two. 

Brienne hovers in front of Addam’s bed, feeling awkward and all-too-aware of the fact that she’s only been in it once before, and that was for about three seconds when she was in search of Jaime after a night of too much drinking (he, not she). 

“You can tap out,” he says, somewhere behind her. 

She looks over her shoulder and he’s leaning against his door. He’s not faking casual, he’s just–well, chill. Brienne thinks about tapping out. She really doesn’t do random hook-ups with strangers, or hook-ups at all, except for with Jaime. The most surprising part of the whole enterprise is that it truly hasn’t made things weird between them. She just sleeps a lot better the nights they Netflix and chill. 

Still, Addam isn’t a stranger, and she doesn’t like him enough to worry about feelings, but she does like him enough to think this will be a good time. 

“I’m good,” she says, and smiles. 

He gestures to his bed. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Brienne swallows and undoes the fly of her jeans. Part of the agreement was that each guy would get to operate out of their own bedroom, and with no witnesses. (She is under zero illusions that Jaime isn’t standing right outside the door listening and probably jerking off.) She steps out of her jeans and hooks her thumbs into the waistband of her underwear. 

“I’ll do that,” Addam says, halting her movements. He doesn’t sound like he’s trying to be too sexy about it, just like he’s interested, and maybe like he hopes she won’t say no.

She leaves her shirt on, but sits down on his bed and scoots back. He does slink a little as he follows her, kneeling between her legs and slipping the underwear down her legs. He slides his hands up her legs with a promising smirk. He presses them against her inner-thighs until she spreads them for him, giving him access. 

Brienne half-expects him to dive in eagerly like Jaime does, but instead he just looks for what feels like an hour before he shifts back on the bed so he can lie down on his stomach. He touches her thighs first, the jut of her hipbone, and brushes his knuckles so lightly across the hair between her thighs that she shivers, goosebumps springing up over her entire body. 

Addam gently kisses her everywhere his fingers stroked, then from her navel in a line until he reaches her cunt. He breathes in deeply and uses two of his fingers to open her for his tongue to flick her clit for a quick taste. He hums happily, and Brienne is pretty sure she’s going to lose her mind if he doesn’t do something.

  
Foreplay is one thing but –

As if reading her mind, Addam lowers his face and swipes his tongue in a long, firm lick from her opening to her clit before sucking it between his teeth. She cries out, in relief if nothing else, and reaches to wind her fingers in his hair. She can’t, of course, because Addam keeps his hair short instead of long and messy like Jaime’s. She settles for cupping the back of his head and writhing against his mouth.

There are a few moments at the start where she mentally compares him to Jaime, and even then knows it’s not a fair contest. Jaime has eaten her out so many times now, he could play her like a fiddle blindfolded with both hands tied behind his back. Addam is new to her body and has no idea what it is she likes (and she knows good and damn well Jaime didn’t give him any pointers). 

It doesn’t take very long to lose herself to his touch, though. In some ways, he’s more careful. Or maybe just more meticulous, planned, something. Jaime seems to be fuelled by pure enthusiasm for the act and delight in making her fall apart as quickly and intensely as possible (she is not complaining), Addam is taking his time, paying attention to what she likes better and then ruthlessly exploiting those weaknesses. 

It’s not quite as fun (at times ridiculous, as most things involved Jaime are) but it is more sensual, maybe. Certainly, it’s more thoughtful. He builds her orgasm like a brick wall, and when she finally comes, it’s like a wrecking ball, punching her in the gut so that she cries out in a guttural groan, the aftershocks trailing off like debris settling. 

Brienne draws struggling breaths into her lungs and slowly opens her eyes to see a satisfied Addam seated between her knees. 

–

In the end, she refuses to choose. Jaime protests vehemently, Addam looks put out, but Brienne just calmly explains her reasoning.

“But one of us has to be better,” Jaime insists. “That’s just the rules of competition.”

“No.”

Jaime narrows his eyes at her. “You have to pick. That was the whole point.”

“Keep pushing it, and you won’t get a ‘brojob’ from me for a long time, and now that Addam and I have popped the bubble, I’ll just go to him for all my needs.”

Jaime looks so horrified halfway through her statement that she almost stops, but his despondent expression is just so funny.

“Anyway,” she says. “Jaime has better tongue action, and Addam’s better at knowing how to use his teeth. If I could combine you, it would be pretty much perfect.”

Jaime looks at Addam. Addam looks at Jaime. And all too late, Brienne realizes what she’s just suggested. 

“You can’t combine us,” Jaime says eagerly.

“But there are other options if you want both of us at once,” Addam finishes for him.

** _Fuck._ **


End file.
